magichroniclesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorndkye Race
Thorndykes: The Thorndykes are an unusual race of beings, particularly due to their strange nature. They are a militaristic race, much like the Shadowcon, but they have the unusual characteristic to manipulate what they see. Their technology is so bizarre that their missile system has amazing bulls- eye accuracy. They are an extremely agressive race, and they will fight with whatever means necessary to keep the threat away from their territories. They are a strong race, but they are vulnerable to many forms of attacks. Gameplay Mechanics Thorndykes are another somewhat militaristic race, but they lack the necessary firepower most other major armies have. *Thorndykes get +2 to Strength and Intelligence. Mind and body is the key to overcoming many physical challenges. *Thorndykes get a +2 bonus to Climb skill checks and one Knowledge skill check of your choice *Size: Small *Thorndykes gain a +2 bonus the Armor Class and Reflex saves *Thorndykes have a -1 racial penalty to Fortitude saves against diseases and poisons *Thorndykes can deal 1d4 extra damage on a successful melee charge attack or bull rush *Thorndykes can speak common and Lucanian *Thorndykes have a racial Hit Die of 1d8 + their Constitution modifier *Thorndykes gain 1 additional HP per level *Favored Class: Commando, Warrior Description and Personality Age Thorndykes mature at the age of 40 years. Some can live to be about 217 years, at which point they become the Wise Oracles or Sages of Sentience. Looks Thorndykes have bald heads, much like a Pudgey; they have partially saggy ears, and have healthy but wrinkly skin. Their most notable feature is their ivory thorns poking out from the top of their heads. No one knows for sure why they have developed this extra head bone, but they Thorndykes have found a way to use it in an intimidating way. Thorndykes typically have brown or blue eyes. Females have small tufts of head hair in brown, amber, or blonde. Personality The Thorndykes are an ancient race with spiritual ties and mythical mysteries to their homeworld- Lucania. They are manipulators, and they take advantage of everything that they see that can still be salvaged. The Thorndykes can be aggresive at times, when their homelands are being invaded. They are sensible to other humanoids that do not share any sense of malice toward them. Religion Almost all Thorndykes worship the goddess of the green lands, Lucina. Their devotion to her gives them the power necessary to wield the elements in many ways. Lucina Lucina, the goddess of the woodlands, is Lawful Neutral. She is the nurturing spirit of the Thorndyke race. She oversees the balance between the different environs that inhabit the forests and keep the Thorndykes out of trouble and/ or conflict. She is the protector of the wild, and the savior of the natural energies that flow through the world. Her favored weapon is the Longsword. Daxus Daxus, the god of Nature, is Neutral. He is the deity most commonly associated with the natural environments not limited to just the natural forests like Lucina. He is the one that oversees all of the landscapes-- domestic or wild. He does not intervene with the paths of adventurers, but will unleash his wrath in the form of natural storms to whomever disturbs the balance between nature and chaos. His favored weapon is the Quarterstaff Back to Races Category:Races